


Rencontrer les pères : 10. Luke Dane

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy espérait vraiment que le bébé n'hériterait pas de son goût en matière de mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 10. Luke Dane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 10: Luke Danes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160553) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ceux de Gilmore Girls à WB. .
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.
> 
> **Ce qui est écrit entre étoile est en français dans le texte original**

**L'auberge indépendance, Stars Hollow**

Buffy lança un regard de commisération à son Observateur blottis dans le lit.

« Ça ira pour toi quand j'irai vérifier Luke Dane ? »

Malade, et pas content de l'être, Giles grogna :

« Ça ira ! C'est juste une gastroentérite. Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Nan, profite juste de cette version des nausées matinales. Si je rencontre un problème, je te le ferai savoir, promit-elle.

_ Tu prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à me voir souffrir, jeune fille ! » rétorqua-t-il avec une colère feinte.

Pourtant, Buffy eut l'air contrite. Elle se rappelait comme il avait pris soin d'elle – et comme il le faisait encore quand il le pouvait – alors qu'elle passait son temps accrochée à la cuvette des toilettes ou à une bassine. Heureusement, ça semblait aller mieux maintenant.

« Je suis désolée, tu as raison. Et si j'allais voir en cuisine pour qu'on t'amène des toasts et du thé ? Peut-être un peu de bouillon plus tard ? » offrit-elle.

Giles eut un faible sourire.

« Ça me semble merveilleux. »

Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte, il l'interpella :

« Buffy... s'il te plaît, fais attention. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu ailles voir cette homme sans moi.

_ Relax, mon cher Observateur. Je suis peut-être enceinte, mais je suis toujours la Tueuse. Je te passerai un coup de fil si je dois rester partie plus de deux heures, » promit Buffy.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Buffy s'approcha rapidement du lit, lui embrassa la joue et repoussa ses cheveux hors de son front.

« Tu te reposes, ok ? Je reviens vite. »

oOo

En s'approchant du bureau à l'entrée, Buffy entendit Sookie qui essayait de convaincre Michel de goûter à l'un de ses plats. Quand elle abandonna et repartit en cuisine, il commença à se plaindre à propos du nombre de calories que cela lui aurait fait prendre, et pourquoi Lorelai ne pouvait pas tenir Sookie éloignée de lui ?

Buffy signala sa présence et sourit au français maussade. Se rappelant suffisamment de français de sa période en tant que femme de la noblesse il y a quelques Halloweens de cela, elle flirta :

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez inquiet pour quelques malheureux calories. En vérité, vous devez sûrement en brûler plus que ça en tentant d'échapper aux femmes – et à quelques hommes aussi, j'en suis sûre – quand vous sortez le soir. Ou peut-être que vous ne voulez _pas_ leur échapper ?** » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Michel rougit et lui répondit en anglais :

« Je suppose qu'une ou deux bouchées pour goûter ne peux pas faire de mal. »

Il fit un sourire éclatant à Buffy et sautilla en direction de la cuisine, sous le regard éberlué d'une Lorelai bouche bée. Son regard passa de la porte de la cuisine à Buffy, pour revenir à la porte de la cuisine, et fit plusieurs aller-retour.

Finalement, elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix et parvint à croasser :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'il aille aider Sookie comme ça ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, Buffy dit :

« Héé, j'ai juste flirté un peu, je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de l'énergie supplémentaire pour échapper à toutes ses admiratrices – et admirateurs. Vous savez, cette vieille expression sur attirer les mouches avec du miel ? Bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment comprise. Pourquoi voudrait-on attirer les mouches ? Personnellement, j'essaierai plutôt de les garder loin, loin... Désolée, je babille, là.

_ Pas de problème, vous marquez un point, je déteste les mouches moi aussi. Donc, maintenant que vous avez réussi à séduire Michel pour qu'il aille aider Sookie, comment moi, je peux vous aider ? demanda Lorelai avec un sourire.

_ Et bien, plusieurs choses, en fait. D'abord, mon ami dans la chambre n°12, Rupert Giles, ne se sent pas bien et j'espérais avoir du thé et des gâteaux montés dans sa chambre. Et puis peut-être un peu de bouillon plus tard, » demanda Buffy.

Lorelai écrivit une note pour son chef cuisinier et releva la tête.

« Facile à faire. Je dirai à Sookie de lui faire un plateau et de demander à quelqu'un de lui monter. Quoi d'autre ? »

A ce moment, l'estomac de Buffy grogna, donnant la réponse.

« Moi, de mon côté, je meurs de faim et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un bon vieux hamburger. Y a-t-il un endroit, autre qu'un fast-food, qui en fait des bons par ici ? »

Puis, craignant qu'elle venait juste de l'insulter, elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Oh, ce n'est une critique contre votre cuisine ni rien. J'ai adoré le dîner et le petit-déjeuner ici ! Je dois juste trouver quelqu'un et j'ai pensé qu'il serait pratique de quitter l'auberge à un moment ou un autre si je voulais y arriver. »

Souriante, la directrice de l'auberge se pencha sur le bureau d'un air conspirateur, et parla à voix basse :

« Et bien, quand je ne déguste pas la cuisine de Sookie, mon endroit favori, c'est chez Luke's Diner. C'est à côté du square de la ville. Cherchez juste un endroit qui ressemble à un magasin informatique. »

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'exclama :

« Ça ne serait pas Luke Dane, par hasard ? »

Ce fut au tour de Lorelai d'être surprise.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, mais c'est en fait la personne à qui je dois parler.

_ Il n'a pas d'ennui, j'espère ? Je pose la question parce que c'est un ami, » dit Lorelai, l'inquiétude lui faisant plisser le front.

Pensant rapidement à une excuse, Buffy en trouva une plausible – et vraie.

« Nan. Une connaissance mutuelle m'a donné son nom. Donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer le voir puisque je suis dans le coin. »

Lorelai hocha lentement la tête.

« Oh... bien. Attendez ! Si vous avez mangé le petit-déjeuner de Sookie – et que vous en avez bien profité – comment est-ce que vous pouvez encore avoir faim ? » demanda-t-elle, réalisant que le petit-déjeuner ne devait pas être fini depuis très longtemps.

Buffy rougit de s'être fait prendre.

« J'adorerais dire que c'est parce que je mange pour deux, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai un métabolisme très rapide. Pour éviter de vider les placards des gens, j'ai pris l'habitude de manger _beaucoup_ de repas moins gros. Ça marche, en plus. Jusqu'à ce voyage, Giles n'avait aucune idée de la quantité que je mange, » babilla-t-elle.

Lorelai rit, en pensant à la tête de Luke en voyant ce tout petit bout de femme manger autant qu'une Gilmore.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Faîtes-moi une faveur ? Commandez un très gros repas, et racontez-moi la réaction de Luke. Encore mieux, essayez de voir si quelqu'un peut prendre une photo. Zut ! Je suppose que puisque vous êtes enceinte, vous ne buvez pas de café ? » Buffy lui lança un drôle de regard, et secoua la tête. « Dommage, ça aurait valu le coup que vous en commandiez aussi. Il penserait probablement que nous sommes deux jumelles cachées... hétérozygotes, bien sûr.

_ Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la photo, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour me rappeler sa réaction pour vous, promit Buffy avec un grand sourire.

_ Super ! Si on était pas si occupés ici, je serais tentée de venir avec vous pour avoir le droit au premier rang, » dit Lorelai avec envie.

Comme si le téléphone l'avait entendue, il commença à sonner, c'était un fournisseur qui avait besoin de lui parler. Buffy lui fit au revoir de la main, et partit.

oOo

**Stars Hollow**

Vu le temps superbe, Buffy décida que ça serait sympa d'aller à pieds jusqu'à Stars Hollow pour trouver le restaurant. Puisqu'elle ne chassait – presque – plus, elle avait besoin de trouver un autre moyen de brûler de l'énergie. Heureusement, la grossesse en prenait aussi une bonne partie, donc elle ne se sentait pas aussi agitée qu'elle serait normalement si elle ne s'était pas battue pendant une aussi longue période.

Stars Hollow était une ville plus petite que Sunnydale, et était bien loin de sentir aussi bouche-infernalesque. Buffy s'arrêta sur un pont qui enjambait un lac, et prit une profonde respiration. En dépit des circonstances, quelques unes de ces visites ressemblaient presque à des vacances pour elle, et elle profitait à fond de ces quelques instants de normalité.

Comme elle approchait du restaurant, elle décida que la 'normalité' n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire cette ville. Rien n'avait bipé sur son Sens d'Araignée, mais quelques unes des conversations qu'elle avait entendues étaient trop drôles. Elle devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à cause de certaines. Puis il y avait les interrogations sur l'identité de cette jolie blonde... Bien sûre, elle n'aurait pas pu en entendre la plupart sans son ouïe aiguisé de Tueuse, donc elle faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Buffy entra dans le restaurant, au son du carillon saluant son entrée. Un gars en chemise de flanelle lui aboya de prendre une chaise libre pendant qu'il servait le café, apparemment, le carillon était tout l'accueil auquel elle devait s'attendre. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au bout du comptoir, et s'assit de manière à pouvoir surveiller le reste de la pièce. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle cherchait pour les menaces potentielles et les sorties – c'était une seconde nature pour elle, maintenant.

oOo

**Chez Luke Diner's**

Luke venait de finir de servir le rush matinal quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, laissant entrer une jeune et blonde touriste. Il lui servit son 'bienvenue' habituel, et lui dit de trouver une place. Puis il finit de servir le café à tout le monde. Comme il reposait la cafetière, il remarqua qu'elle surveillait la pièce. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que sa façon de le faire lui rappelait son temps passé dans la 82ème Aéroportée, il y a dix ans. Cette air alerte spécial que peuvent avoir les soldats.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d'œil au menu et commença :

« Bien que j'adorerais dire une tasse de ce café à l'arôme divin, je dois me contenter de lait pour le moment. Donc, pourrais-je avoir deux burgers, avec toutes les garnitures, et des frites,... oh, et des beignets aux oignons aussi ! Là, ça devrait être tout. »

Plissant les yeux, Luke demanda :

« C'est Lorelai qui vous envoie ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, et fit :

« C'est la dame de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance, c'est ça ? » Il hocha la tête. « En fait, elle a dit que vous faisiez des super burgers.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? demanda-t-il, prêt à rayer la moitié de la commande.

_ Tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si j'ai encore faim, j'en commanderai d'autre plus tard, » répliqua Buffy, plaisantant à moitié, mais à moitié sérieuse aussi.

Luke arracha la page du bloc.

« Bien. C'est votre argent, » soupira-t-il en posant sa commande comme elle cachait un sourire derrière sa main. Ça ne pouvait être que Luke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec sa nourriture et son lait. Il se tint là en la regardant mordre dans son hamburger, puis il dit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas manger tout ça, ça va vous tuer ?!

_ Mais non ! Cette nourriture est totalement un délice ! » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée de son lait pour faire descendre la nourriture.

Luke secoua juste la tête de stupéfaction, quand Miss Patty l'appela. Il retourna travailler, mais garda un œil sur la petite femme qui s'attaquait, sans aucun signe de répit, à la montagne de nourriture qui lui faisait face. Même si elle ne ressemblait physiquement pas à Lorelai, il aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient de la même famille. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu Lorelai manger autant que cette femme. Le temps qu'elle finisse toute la nourriture en face d'elle, le restaurant s'était vidé.

Buffy l'interpella depuis le comptoir pendant qu'il vérifiait les tickets de caisse :

« Hé, le mec en flannelle ? Vous pouvez venir ici ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle et répondit :

« Moi, c'est Luke. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ouai, j'avais deviné, mais je n'étais pas sûre à 100%.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Et par pitié, ne demandez pas encore de quoi manger, » supplia Luke, se sentant nauséeux rien qu'en pensant à la quantité que la petite jeune femme avait ingurgité.

Buffy eut un sourire espiègle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira pour un moment. En fait, j'ai besoin de vous parler. En privé, ça serait mieux, cependant, et elle ajouta en voyant son expression, ça n'a rien avoir avec le restaurant. C'est plus personnel, si on peut dire. »

Luke la regarda fixement pendant une seconde, se rappelant sa première impression. Finalement, il décida qu'il valait mieux en finir.

« Euh, sûr. Je pense que nous pouvons aller dans la réserve pour parler. Caesar ! Tiens le restau, je dois parler à quelqu'un ! » cria-t-il au cuisinier.

Il franchit le seuil et tendit la main vers elle pour lui montrer le chemin. Buffy se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond.

oOo

**La réserve**

Quand la porte se ferma, Buffy sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Au fait, je suis Buffy Summers. »

Il lui serra la main.

« Luke Dane, mais je devine que vous le saviez déjà. Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? »

Il prit deux boîtes pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Elle parut soudain nerveuse, et commença à s'agiter.

« Et bien, il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire ça, donc que je vais juste tout déballer. Il y a trois mois, j'étais blessée et je me suis réveillée dans cette infirmerie. La personne en charge, Maggie Walsh... »

Luke se leva et s'écria :

« Sortez ! »

Buffy cligna des yeux, sa colère la prenant par surprise.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

« Si la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici à quoi que ce soit avoir avec cette femme, je ne veux pas l'entendre ! »

A sa grande surprise, elle se contenta de rire.

« Ouah, sa charmante personnalité arrive vraiment à toucher les gens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas non plus très fan d'elle. Non pas que ça ait encore de l'importance, vu qu'elle est morte. »

Se sentant un peu embarrassé de s'être laissé emporter, Luke se rassit.

« Oh. Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. C'est juste que son nom ne ramène pas de bons souvenirs pour moi. »

Buffy haussa les épaules avant de demander :

« Je comprends. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »

Luke refusa de croiser son regard, et marmonna :

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. »

Elle renifla :

« Vous seriez surpris ce que je serais prête à croire. »

Elle l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous _savez_ , n'est-ce pas ?

_ Savez quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment, la regardant attentivement maintenant.

_ A propos des monstres de cauchemars. Comment ? » questionna-t-elle. Voyant qu'il était toujours trop méfiant pour dire quelque chose, elle clarifia. « Les vampires, les démons, et toutes les autres boogie-man. »

Luke laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

« Et bien, en fait, on connaissait seulement les vampires. Le reste existe aussi ? » fit-il, surpris.

Buffy acquiesça.

« Hin, hin. Donc, comment vous l'avez découvert ? »

Luke se leva en débattant s'il devait ou non lui dire. Mais c'était la première opportunité qu'il avait d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas l'enfermer pas dans une cellule capitonnée. Il se moquait de l'accord de confidentialité qu'il avait signé ; ils les avaient violés, lui et les autres soldats, donc ils ne méritaient aucune loyauté de sa part.

« Quand je suis entré dans l'armée il y a dix ans, quelqu'un est venu voir mon unité et m'a proposé de rejoindre un groupe de combattants d'élite. Il se trouvait qu'il parlait de combattre des vampires.

_ Donc l'Initiative existe depuis si longtemps que ça ? » demanda Buffy, presque pour elle-même.

Luke acquiesça :

« Ouai, et même plus longtemps que ça. Alors, comment vous vous êtes retrouvée mêlée à ce truc ? Vous ne me semblait pas vraiment du genre militaire, » remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

Buffy frissonna à cette idée.

« Mon Dieu, non. J'étais l'une des responsables du démantèlement du groupe.

_ Bien ! » déclara-t-il avec un relent d'amertume.

Elle perçut sa colère et voulut en connaître la cause. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il serait encore plus furieux en apprenant l'histoire de sa grossesse.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Luke commença à faire les cent pas.

« On nous avait dit de tuer ou capturer le plus de vampires possible. On nous disait que les créatures capturés l'étaient à des fins scientifiques, pour qu'on puisse découvrir de meilleurs moyens de s'en débarrasser. Il s'avère qu'ils voulaient aussi trouver un moyen de les contrôler pour en faire une armée. »

Il entendit son reniflement de dérision, et sourit.

Puis il se rassit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, faisant tomber son chapeau.

« Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, c'est quand j'ai commencé à me sentir différent. Il s'avère qu'ils menaient des expériences sur nous aussi. Quand mon père est tombé malade, je m'en suis servi comme excuse pour ne pas rempiler. Ils m'ont donné les avertissements habituels de tenir ma langue, mais je me suis dit : quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me croire, de toute façon. » Luke releva la tête pour la regarder avec confusion. « Mais si vous les avez démantelés, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Là, ce fit au tour de Buffy de se lever pour raconter son histoire.

« Le fait que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passait vraiment là-bas, je peux vous donner l'histoire vraie au lieu de la version censurée. Ces expériences dont vous parlez ? Et bien, ils ont continué, et ont trouvé comment les faire marcher. En plus, ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens de créer leurs super-soldats. L'un était de frankensteiner un monstre avec des parties de divers démons et d'humains, et de relier tout ça à un ordinateur pour le faire marcher, il s'appelait Adam. Adam est celui qui a tué Walsh. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'Initiative a été définitivement arrêtée. »

Luke secoua la tête, toujours incertain du rôle de cette femme là-dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec _vous_? »

Buffy réfléchit à la façon de lui répondre. Puis elle eut une idée, et lui demanda :

« Pendant ces années-là, est-ce que l'un des vampires avec qui vous avez discuté vous a parlé de quelqu'un nommé 'la Tueuse' ? »

Il acquiesça :

« Pour sûr. C'est un effrayant chasseur de vamp' ou un truc dans le genre. Walsh et les pontes n'y croyaient pas. »

Elle sourit :

« Vous venez juste de me traiter 'd'effrayant chasseur de vamp'. Je suis la Tueuse. »

Luke la fixa, incrédule.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes si petite ! »

Sachant d'une certaine manière qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser, Buffy répondit calmement :

« La magie. Dîtes-moi, entre vous et moi, vous pensez qu'un vamp' s'attaquerait auquel de nous deux en premier ? Comme proie facile, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle.

_ Euh, _vous_ , » répondit-il sans hésiter.

Buffy sourit de nouveau.

« Donc, je suis l'appât idéal. Et il y a _trèèèèèèèèèèès_ longtemps, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a eu la brillante idée d'utiliser ça à son avantage et a créé la première d'une longue lignée de Tueuse. Je suis la petite dernière. Enfin, en réalité, y'en a une de plus nouvelle, mais elle ne chasse pas vraiment en ce moment. Ils ont utilisés la magie pour donner aux filles des bonus supplémentaires, comme la rapidité, la force, une guérison accélérée, des rêves codés. »

Luke hocha pensivement la tête.

« Ok, donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'Initiative ? »

Buffy commença à examiner les boîtes sur les étagères, étant mal à l'aise par les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

« Je suis entrée au lycée à l'automne dernier et j'ai rencontré cet assistant-professeur super mignon. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, et à cause d'événements bizarres en ville, on a tous les deux découvert que nous combattions tous les deux les démons. Moi, parce que je suis la Tueuse, et lui, parce qu'il faisait partie de l'Initiative. Il a rapporté mon identité secrète à sa supérieur, qui était aussi ma prof. Vu que je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient, elle a essayé de me tuer en m'envoyant en 'reconnaissance' avec un fusil qui ne fonctionnait pas et en m'enfermant dans un tunnel avec deux démons très vicieux.

Quand je les ai vaincu, elle a dû être un peu effrayée par mon avertissement, et elle a essayé d'activé son Frankenstein, Adam. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'elle avait créé une machine à tuer parfaite – et incontrôlable. Mais ça, elle l'a vite compris quand il l'a tuée, _elle_. Il a décidé de commencer à créer d'autres hybrides comme lui, et c'est là que moi et mes amis, on est entré en scène pour le tuer. Après tout ça, les grosses pontes ont décidé que le programme était une catastrophe, et l'ont arrêté définitivement. »

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Luke saisit l'opportunité de poser une question.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi, alors ? Je n'en fais plus partie depuis presque une décennie.

_ Ben, en fait... vous en avez fait en quelque sorte partie il y a environ trois mois, fit Buffy, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

_ Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il.

Elle rougit de façon inexpliquée, avant de développer :

« Quelques jours avant l'incident du tunnel, je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie après une rencontre musclée avec un démon vicieux. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils m'avaient soignée. Leur définition de 'soigner' et la mienne sont deux choses complètement différentes. Vous voyez, la leur inclut de prendre la ' _donation'_ d'un type et de m'inséminer avec. »

Combattant la nausée qui l'envahissait, Luke murmura :

« J'en déduis que je suis 'un type' ? »

Buffy voulait le rassurer, mais ne savait pas comment.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous étiez sur la liste des candidats.

_ Donc, vous êtes enceinte, prononça-t-il l'évidence.

_ Ouaip, acquiesça-t-elle. Je rends visite aux gars de la liste pour voir le genre d'homme qu'ils ont mis là-dessus. »

Se sentant toujours vacillant à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être enceinte de son enfant, Luke parvint à sortir :

« Vous allez garder le bébé ? »

Buffy se rassit avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais, dès que j'ai su que le père était humain, j'ai compris dans mon cœur que je serai incapable d'avorter. Parce que, d'une, en tant que Tueuse, je suis sensé protéger _toute_ vie humaine. »

Luke l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous pensiez que le bébé pouvait ne pas être humain ? »

Elle le regarda avec une expression qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir déchiffrer.

« Oui, ça m'inquiétait, vu la nature des autres brillantes idées de l'Initiative. »

Maintenant, il se sentait encore deux fois plus mal.

« Bon point. Et quelle est votre autre raison pour ne pas avorter ? » demanda-t-il rapidement dans un effort de chasser l'image de sa tête.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis avoua :

« Ça semble peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit ma seule chance d'avoir un bébé, et je ne veux pas la manquer. »

Luke leva les yeux, le ton de sa vois l'inquiétant.

« Pourquoi serait-ce votre seule chance ? »

Elle se battit contre les larmes. Maudites hormones de grossesse !

« Parce que les Tueuses ne vivent pas très longtemps. En fait, je suis probablement l'une des plus vieilles. Vous ne devez pas oublier ce contre quoi nous nous battons. Et, en général, la Tueuse se bat seule. C'est différent pour moi, parce que j'ai mes amis et un Observateur qui refusent de m'abandonner.

_ Observateur ? »

Buffy sourit.

« C'est mon entraîneur et mon guide. Mais bien plus, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. En fait, il est le seul, avec ma mère, à savoir que je suis enceinte. Je le dirais à mes autres amis quand nous saurons qui est le père.

_ Vous pouvez savoir ça _pendant_ la grossesse ? fit Luke, une fois de plus surpris, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude dans cette conversation.

_ _Nous_ , nous pouvons utiliser la magie. Ce qui me fait penser, pour le sort, j'aurais besoin d'un truc qui vous appartient. Pas besoin de quelque chose de drastique. J'ai quelques cartes de visites de la part des autres, expliqua-t-elle, pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'elle voulait son sang ou un truc dans le genre.

_ La magie ? »

Il se sentait un peu stupide de poser toutes ces questions idiotes, mais il était totalement perdu avec tout ça.

Buffy lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Ah, ouai, la magie existe. Oublié de mentionner ça tout à l'heure. »

Tout d'un coup, une pensée jaillit dans le cerveau de Luke, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, une question jaillit :

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Incertaine de la raison de cette demande, elle se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle lui disait.

« Dix-neuf ans. Je suis devenue la Tueuse à quinze ans. Je vous avais dit que c'était un système pourri, » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre.

Luke se leva de nouveau et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Et maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à combattre les vampires et les démons alors que vous êtes enceinte !

_ Mes amis s'occupe de la chasse pendant que je suis absente. Nous trouverons quelque chose quand je reviendrai, » dit-elle sans grande inquiétude.

Prenant sa décision, Luke offrit impulsivement :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à cette vie, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre de risques pour vous ou le bébé. »

Buffy cilla de surprise.

« J'apprécie vraiment votre offre, mais vous avez un restaurant à diriger ici, et des amis qui s'inquiéteraient si vous partiez soudainement pour plusieurs mois.

_ Ils devront bien s'y habituer de toute façon s'il s'avère que ce bébé est le mien, répondit en haussant les épaules.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

Luke s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Je veux faire partie de la vie de mon enfant. Si cela veut dire déménager là où vous êtes, alors je le ferai. À moins que je ne puisse vous convaincre d'emménager ici ? » suggéra-t-il sur un ton d'espoir.

Buffy eut un sourire à cette offre.

« Bien que j'adorerais, ma place est sur la Bouche de L'Enfer. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle expliqua rapidement ce que c'était.

« Ok, donc je devrais déménager là-bas, alors, décida-t-il, commença déjà à considérer l'enfant comme sien.

_ Vous feriez vraiment ça ? »

Cela la surprit. Encore que, peut-être pas tant que ça. Quelques autres de ces gars lui avaient semblé de la même trempe que lui. Il était juste le seul à l'avoir déclarer si ouvertement. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute dû au fait que lui, il connaissait toute l'histoire.

Luke se rassit sur sa caisse en essayant d'expliquer.

« La famille, c'est très important pour moi. Mon père était la raison qui m'a poussé à m'engager dans l'armée. Enfin, en partie. C'était aussi dû à une rupture difficile. »

Buffy hocha de la tête, compréhensive.

« Je ne comprends que trop bien le sentiment.

_ Le professeur-assistant ? » devina-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pour en nommer un. Heureusement, nous n'en étions pas à ce stade de nous relation, donc je n'ai même pas eu à me demander si le bébé était le sien, » dit-elle, décidant de garder pour elle l'histoire avec Faith.

Inconfortable à l'idée de discuter de sexe avec elle, Luke demanda :

« Bien. Et maintenant ? »

Buffy se rappela avoir vu quelque chose sur le comptoir, et décida de voir à quel point elle pouvait choquer cet homme avec ses habitudes alimentaires.

« Et bien, maintenant, j'aimerais bien l'une de ces tartes qui paraissent délicieuses, avec du thé à la camomille.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas être de la même famille que Lorelai Gilmore ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle lui tendit un sourire brillant.

« Elle m'a dit que vous diriez ça. Entre la grossesse et mon métabolisme de Tueuse, mon besoin en apport calorique journalier est assez élevé. »

Luke secoua juste la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au moins, elle avait demandé du thé.

oOo

Ils discutèrent pendant qu'elle finissait son dessert. Elle parvint même à le persuader d'en prendre un bout avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente inconfortable à manger seule. Quand ils se dirent au revoir, elle lui donnait sa carte avec ses coordonnées, et prit la sienne.

Luke la regarda s'en retourner vers l'auberge, avant de sortir son portefeuille pour y ranger sa carte. En l'ouvrant, le vieil horoscope glissa hors de son emplacement. Il le regarda un moment, puis tourna ses yeux vers la carte de Buffy. D'un air pensif, il les plaça tous les deux dans le portefeuille, se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réservait.


End file.
